Naughty boy
by moonlightfall
Summary: AU:) Before Emma Threesome Ruby/Regina/Graham:) Regina and Graham are renting a room in the inn and get to loud during their sex and Ruby ran into Regina involves her:)
1. Chapter 1

**A request from Remka:) Hope you like it:)  
If you want a sequel, than review:D**

Ruby sighed. It was unfair that everyone else could do what they want but she had to listen to Granny. She walked the upstairs to the guest bedrooms to check if everyone, who was she kidding, if the mayor was satisfied. When she was on the floor she heard screaming and moaning from a room. She slowly walked towards it and opened the door.

Regina rode Graham moaning and Ruby tripped over her feet and fell on her knees. The lovers stopped and turned around to look at the unfriendly interruption. Regina smirked and stood up with much protest from Graham. She knelt in front of Ruby and grabbed her chin. "My, my. Does no one ever taught you to knock before entering?",she asked and Ruby studied Regina's naked frame.

"Uhm... I...",Ruby stuttered and Regina shook laughing her head. "I think we can find a way to make up for this interruption. Doesn't we, Graham?",Regina asked and heard him walking to them. "Definitely.",he said and picked Ruby up. Regina closed the door and turned with a hungry glint in her eyes to them.

Graham laid Ruby down on the bed and snaked an arm around Regina's waist. "What do you want to do with her?",Regina asked him and checked Ruby out. Ruby fidget with her skirt and watched them interested and also slightly scared. Regina straddled her hips and pressed her down onto the bed. Their lips met for a passionate kiss. Ruby let her hands roam over Regina's body and sighed contently.

Graham cleared his throat and Regina looked at him. "How do you want her?",she asked him and stood up. "Shouldn't we punish her for interrupting us?",he asked her with a smirk and kissed her. "Mhm. Where are your cuffs?",she asked him and he laid her on the bed before he got his cuffs and returned to Regina and Ruby. "Undress her.",Graham ordered and she raised an eyebrow.

"Look who took the reins.",she teased him. "Attention, I can arrest you.",he said laughing and Regina grinned. She crawled on Ruby again and slowly unbuttoned Ruby's work blouse. She revealed a red bra and Regina kissed her between the breasts. Ruby gasped and grabbed Regina's hair. Regina slowly pushed the blouse from Ruby's stomach and kissed her way down to the waistband of Ruby's skirt.

Her tongue dipped into Ruby's navel and earned a moan. Regina smirked and opened the skirt before pushing it down to reveal the matching red panties. Regina could smell Ruby's arousal and tugged on the fabric with her teeth. She looked up into Ruby's face. Her cheek's were flushed and her breathing was faster. Her eyes dilated and filled with excitement,lust and hunger.

Regina took Ruby's panties off and placed a kiss on her clit before she crawled back on top of her. Her hand snuck behind Ruby's back and unclasped the bra. Regina pulled the bra off and threw it somewhere into the room. Regina kissed her way to Ruby's neck and bit down. Ruby moaned and kissed Regina on the lips before she changed the position and pinned Regina at her wrists down.

Regina grinned smugly and looked at Graham who watched them with much interest. "Are you two done?",he asked with fake impatience and Ruby let go of Regina. "Good girl.",Regina cooed and sat up. Grinding their pelvis against each other. " Ruby did you ever dreamt about having the mayor on her knees for you?",he asked her and played with the cuffs.

Ruby smirked and stood up. "I thought that you wanted to punish me.",she said and scratched over his chest. "Well, the mayor was cheeky although you let us having sex here. I think that is a much greater reason to punish than stumbling into people having sex.",he purred and Ruby nodded. They kissed and heard Regina's impatient sigh from behind them.

Graham smiled and pulled Regina to her feet and flush against them two. He looked down at the hot women who pressed themselves against him but kissed each other hard. He moaned and both turned to him. "Either you start now or we'll finish it on our own.",Regina taunted him. He forced her to turn and pushed her on the bed.

He pulled her arms behind her back and cuffed her wrists. Regina looked at him excited and Graham grinned. "Don't look so cheeky at me or I'll have to spank this cheekiness out of you.",he warned her playfully and slapped her ass softly. She smirked and he forced her on her feet again. He turned her and she fell on her knees. "I'll show you what she can do with her mouth when it's not occupied with snarky remarks.",he told Ruby and Regina took Graham's cock slowly in her mouth.

She swirled her tongue around him and sucked softly before she released him with a 'pop' and licked his length before she took him deep in her mouth until it reached the throat. She relaxed herself and tried to take him as deep as possible without gagging. They locked eyes the whole time and that made Graham almost come. Ruby stared at the otherwise uptight mayor as the latter deepthroated Graham's cock with surprise.

"That's so hot.",Ruby said and Graham nodded. He had placed one hand on top of Regina's head and fisted her hair. He stepped back and Regina struggled with her balance. She licked her lips and a big grin graced her face. "Sit down on the bed. With the back against the headboard.",he ordered Ruby who obeyed instantly. Graham helped Regina up and kissed her hard.

They both moaned. He helped her on the bed and between Ruby's legs. "You have to help her. She can't keep her balance well in this position.",he told Ruby and Regina looked at Ruby through her lashes. Ruby supported Regina and gasped when she took her first lick. "Regina...",Ruby whimpered and Regina giggled. "She is a little tease but with the right treatment she is a well behaved sex kitten.",Graham said and positioned himself behind Regina and teased her clit.

"Graham... Please...",Regina begged and licked a second time. "Give her what she needs.",Graham ordered and Regina began licking and sucking Ruby. Ruby and Graham shared a smile before Graham entered Regina and set a strong pace. Both women moaned and approached their climaxes.

"Regina, my dear, you aren't allow to come. If you do, I won't sleep with you the next 3 weeks.",Graham said and Regina growled unhappy. She bit down on Ruby's clit and brought her over the edge. She gathered Ruby's juices and sighed. Graham pulled her up so that her back was against his front and she knelt. He thrusted deep into her while he rubbed with his second hand her clit.

She fought her orgasm as good as possible and cried out. "Please... Please let me come...",she begged and stroke his cock with her hands. "You can if you promise to wear an outfit like Ruby one whole week.",he said and she nodded. "Yes... I'll do it... Anything but please...",Regina begged and he grinned. "You may come now.",he said and she screamed his name when she came.

Her walls tighten around his cock and he let a deep moan out. He spilled his seeds into her and they both went limp. He uncuffed Regina and kissed her wrists. "Was I to harsh?",he asked her and she shook her head. "No. Perfect.",Regina answered and looked to Ruby. She kissed her and grinned. "Was it okay?",she asked her and Ruby nodded. "That was the best and most exciting thing I've ever done.",she said and Regina and Graham laughed about Ruby's juvenile mind.

Regina and Graham shared a look and turned to Ruby again. "Why don't you come by tomorrow evening and we try something else.",she said with an excited voice and lust in her eyes. "That would be nice.",Ruby said amazed and Regina grinned. "Why don't we rest now? We need all the strength tomorrow night.",Graham said and laid down. Regina snuggled close to him and watched Ruby. The latter crawled under the covers and snuggled on Graham's other side and felt how Regina took her hand and Graham wrapped his arms around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Your sequel:) Hope you like it:)**

Regina walked into the diner. She was slightly nervous because of the new outfit Graham forced her to wear. So she found herself entering the crowded diner in just a short skirt and a revealing blouse. "What the hell happened to you?",Granny asked her when Regina passed her. "Fulfilling a bet." "I hope you didn't do one with Ruby." "No.",Regina said smiling and walked to Graham.

"Oh, how I would like to take you now here on this counter.",Graham whispered when she pressed herself against him in a seemingly innocent hug. "My, my. Isn't the outfit reward enough?",Regina asked him grinning and he pinched her ass. Regina moaned quietly and Graham giggled. He dragged her to the toilets and pushed her against a wall. Regina directly kissed him and tried to unbutton his pants but he swatted her hands away.

"I'm testing something.",he said and snaked his hand under her skirt and looked pleased. "Is there someone a bad girl?",he asked her and Regina grinned. "I don't know, Sheriff. I might have done something bad." "I'll find out sooner or later.",he said and dipped his fingers in her cunt. She gasped and he laughed.

"Hands out of her skirt and back to your table.",they heard behind them and Graham turned around. Granny stood there with her hands on her hips. "My diner isn't a place for quickies of love birds.",she said and Regina grinned. "As long as I spend town money for it, it is whatever I want it to be.",Regina said and Granny gritted her teeth. She went away and Regina kissed Graham again. "We wait until tonight. I've planned something for sweet Ruby."

"Or I'll fuck you here now where someone could run in us.",he said and Regina grinned. "I promise you that it will please you this evening and that you'll be happy that I denied you this.",she said and patted his chest. He sighed and his hand trailed between her legs again. "Where are your panties? I want them.",he said and Regina giggled. She grabbed her handbag and pulled them out for him.

"I hope that satisfy you long enough",she said and he smiled. "It will help.",he said and kissed her again. They made out some time before they heard steps and stepped apart. He covered her while she wiped the lipstick from his face and checked her hair.

"Ruby...",he said surprised and Ruby stopped. She didn't expect them here and blushed. "My, my. Our dear Ruby is embarrassed. Were we this kinky?",Regina asked. "No...that... you... it... Wow...",Ruby just said and Regina chuckled. She pointed at Ruby with her finger and beckoned her. Ruby walked to Regina and studied her. She felt how she got wetter each second she looked at Regina and looked at her nervously.

Regina's hand snuck under Ruby's skirt and she grinned. "So ready but not at the right time.",she said and brought her hand back to her face. She sucked them clean and kissed Graham to share some of Ruby's juices. "Mhm... she tastes so fucking good.",he moaned and Regina nodded. She studied Ruby hungrily and looked back at Graham. "I'll leave the door unlocked. Come in whenever you like.",she said and left both.

Graham arrived at 6pm and watched Regina baking in the kitchen. He licked his lips when he saw her bend down to the oven. He had a perfect view of her cunt and sighed contently. She looked at him and grinned. "See something you like?",she asked and he stood up and made his way over to her. She closed the oven and turned around. "Fuck me.",she said and he grinned.

"As you wish, Madame Mayor.",he answered and lifted her up and placed her on the kitchen island. He opened his jeans and she kicked them with his shorts down. She took his cock in her hand and pumped him. He moaned and kissed her exposed skin. "I need to be in you.",he said and she positioned him at her entrance before he pushed himself in her and started to thrust.

"Oh, Graham!",Regina moaned and Graham quickened his pace. "Yes! Yes! Yes! ...Graham! Yes, deeper!... Oh God yes!",she screamed and he felt how he almost came. "I thought we would fuck together.",they heard Ruby say and Regina grinned. She whispered to Graham. "Cum in her mouth. I want to see her swallow you." He nodded smirking. "On your knees Ruby.",he ordered and retreated from Regina.

He stepped to Ruby who fell on her knees and smiled cheekily. Graham grabbed Ruby's hair and forced his cock deep in her throat. She moaned and felt how he came. "Swallow it, my sweet dear.",he ordered and Ruby obeyed. Regina giggled and they both looked at her. She slid of the kitchen island and walked to them over. "I have a special room here in the house.",she said lustfully. and they kissed her.

She led them into the basement and presented them to a playroom. "Fuck... when did you get that?",Graham asked her and Regina smiled. "A year ago or something...",she answered. "Now. Let's have some fun." Slowly she started to strip and their eyes widen at Regina's naked body.

"Why don't we punish Graham today? He was the whole time so bossy.",Ruby said and Regina smiled brightly. "Why not?",she answered and he gasped. "Woah! I'm still the Sheriff. I'm the one who cuff-", he was cut off mid sentenced and cuffed to a hanging shackle. "Hey!",he said and tried to uncuff himself. "Na, You don't get to speak.",Regina said and grabbed his cock. He groaned and stopped his fidgeting.

Regina and Ruby started to take off his clothes before they looked at him satisfied. "He is so muscular.",Ruby said and traced over his stomach. "Well, I work him up very hard, sweetheart.",Regina answered and they kissed. "You are clearly overdressed.",Regina whispered against Ruby's mouth and pushed her down on the bed. She undressed Ruby quickly before she stood up. "Wait there, my dear.",She said and went to a closet and took a strap-on out of it.

She put it on and went back to Ruby. "My dear Sheriff. That's your punishment.",she said to Graham and spread Ruby's legs. From his position he had a good view of Regina's strap-on and Ruby's cunt. Regina circled Ruby's clit a few times before she looked at Graham and entered Ruby.

"Regina!",Ruby moaned and grabbed her ass. Regina started kissing Ruby and thrusted into Ruby. When Ruby was almost over the edge she stopped and retreated. "Don't you dare!",Ruby said and tried to grab Regina who got out of her range in the right time. She went to Graham and rubbed the strap-on against his asshole. She grabbed his cock and smiled. "Now I'll show you how I feel with a thick cock in my ass."

She entered him and started pumping his cock. "How does it feel? Being filled but also teased?" He gasped and moaned. "Oh Regina... yes!" "Answer me.",she said and Ruby walked over to them and sank to her knees. She blew him and felt how close he was. Regina and her locked eyes and smiled wickedly before they abruptly stopped and stepped back. "No!",he whined and both women laughed.

Regina lifted Ruby up and entered her once again. Ruby moaned and Regina laughed. She pinned Ruby against a wall and fucked her merciless until they both came with a loud moan. They leaned against each other and took deep breaths. Ruby kissed Regina and they soon found comfort in the kisses. Graham cleared his throat and they looked at him.

"I'll take care of that.",Regina said and let Ruby down. She walked over to Graham and brought him quickly over the edge and uncuffed him. "Tomorrow you will be cuffed and then you'll get punished. This room will be a good use.",he said and pecked her. "I'll take your word on it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews:)**

Regina and Ruby sat dressed in their little 'uniforms' on the king sized bed in Regina's playroom. They watched a in leather clothed Graham pace in front of them with his police nightstick. "You two were very bad girls in the last few days.",he said and both smiled. "You need to be arrested." "Isn't there another way we could avoid getting arrested?",Ruby asked him and let her hands brush over her skirt and revealed her cunt shortly.

"There would be a way.",he said and stopped in front of them. "You'll get punished and you'll pleasure me. Maybe you'll be pleasured too but my pleasure is above yours.",he said and Regina grabbed his crotch. He pushed her back and Ruby pinned her on the bed. "How do you want her, Sheriff?",Ruby asked and Graham laughed. "Bring her to the bench but cuff her first."

Ruby took Grahams cuffs and cuffed Regina. Then she dragged her up and to a bench. Regina bend over and felt how she was tied down. She then felt how her feet were spread and cuffed. "Good girl.",she heard Graham say to Ruby and tugged on her bonds. "Na, you keep still until I tell you to move.",Graham said and traced with his nightstick over her hot cunt.

Regina moaned. "Oh... you want to get fucked by this long stick? This stick is nothing against the dick I could offer.",he said and slapped her ass. "I don't think so, Sheriff.",Regina answered cheekily. "I disagree with her.",Ruby said and pressed herself against Graham who grinned. He loved how they played with him.

He retrieved a whip and touched softly Regina's butt cheek with it. He saw how she got wetter and smiled. "How many lashes do you think she need?",he asked Ruby who grinned. "15.",she said and Regina gasped. Graham laughed. "You receive the same number, so I ask you a second time. How many lashes do you think she need?" "15.",Ruby said excited and Graham laughed.

"Fine. You count loud for us, Regina.",he said and tested the whip against his hand. He smiled satisfied and traced one final time over Regina's butt cheeks before he hit her hard with the whip. She muffled the cry which threatened to escape her and Graham grabbed her hair. "I didn't hear you count.",he said and Regina caught her breath. "O-one.",she said and Graham stopped.

"We need a safe word.",he said and caressed Regina's red mark. "Apples.",Ruby said and Graham nodded. "Okay.",Regina said and Graham pecked her before he returned to his earlier position and hit her a second time. "Two.",Regina screamed and Graham smiled. "Good girl.",he said and hit her a third time. "Three!"

When he hit her the 15th time she was almost unconscious and nearly over the edge. "Fifteen.",she said and tried to catch her breath. He petted her cheeks and she moaned. "Sheriff...",Regina whimpered and he laughed. He took his nightstick and let it slide over her cunt. Regina gasped when she felt the cool stick against her hot cunt.

"How much do you want to get fucked by this nightstick?",he asked her and dipped the nightstick a bit in her cunt. Regina moaned. "So much, Sheriff. So much." Graham looked at Ruby who smiled. He pushed the nightstick deeper and earned another long deep moan. "Is it comparable with my dick?" "No... your... your dick is better... thicker... more satisfying.",Regina answered and he pushed deeper.

Regina pushed against the nightstick and felt how her juices ran down her legs. "You are not allowed to come.",he said and she bucked. "No, please... I can't take it anymore.",Regina begged. He laughed and hovered over Regina and his breath brushed against her ear. "What would you do for me? What would you do to earn an orgasm?",he asked her and she whimpered.

"Everything... oh god... everything.",she said and he laughed. "Make out with me in the diner.",he said and her eyes widen. "And... and what should I tell Henry afterwards?",Regina asked. "That's up to you.",he answered. "So? Decide." "I do it! I do it...",Regina whimpered when he pushed in her again.

"Good girl. That was the right decision.",he said and brought her over the edge. Her body trembled and she screamed his name. He laughed and uncuffed her and Regina straighten herself again. She turned around and he kissed her on her mouth. "Mhmmm.",Regina moaned and he grinned.

"You definitely didn't disappoint me. You can relax.",he said and Regina walked over to the bed and waited. Ruby bend over the bench and he cuffed and tied her like he did with Regina and started hitting Ruby with his whip. Like Regina Ruby had to count but unfortunately came after the ninth hit. "I think you disobeyed me. How can you make that up to me?" "I would do everything to make it up to you.",Ruby said and he smiled.

"Oh you will. I tell you soon.",he said and uncuffed her too. Regina was on her hands and knees when he approached her and she looked lustfully. He opened his pants and she moaned. "Let me take care of him.",Regina said with a lust dripping voice. He came to the bed and she started licking his length. She stroked his dick and smiled.

"So much better than the nightstick.",she said and let her tongue circling the tip of his dick. He groaned and gripped her hair. He looked down to Regina and grinned. "You naughty girl.",he said and Regina giggled. She pumped him a little faster and then took him completely in her mouth. He moaned and gripped with his other hand in her hair too.

He thrusted faster and faster in Regina's mouth until he came. Regina swallowed it and laid down on the bed. She spread her legs and touched herself. "Eat her out.",Graham ordered Ruby who directly crawled between Regina's legs and licked her. "Make her cum and your debt is paid.",he said and Ruby smiled.

She sucked on Regina's clit and bid down on it before she soothed it with soft licks. Regina gasped and squirted in Ruby's face. Regina got limp and Ruby laid down next to her. They cuddled and Graham smiled. He laid down next to Regina and covered them with a blanket.

"If the others would know what we do...",Regina mumbled sleepily. "Than they definitely would look different at us.",Graham said laughing and Ruby nodded. "Especially Granny." "Oh she would kill us for corrupting you.",Regina said giggling and they snuggled together.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter:) No not ended yet:D just needed a few days because I had to work much:/**

**3 days after their fun in the playroom, Emma arrived 2 days ago**

"I need you. And I need you now.",Regina barked when she entered the station. He stood up and laughed. "And why do you need me. Tell me, pet." "This Swan bitch is stealing Henry. So pants down and put your nice long cock in my cunt! Now!",Regina ordered and he laughed. "You haven't paid your debt yet, pet. Put these on.",he said and gave her vibrating panties. Regina slid out of her own panties and gave them to Graham before putting the other one grumpily on.

"Smile,pet.",he said and picked a remote control up which Regina didn't saw. "No...",Regina said and he turned the control on. She gasped and then moaned. "Yes! Thank you!",she moaned and he turned it off again. "Graham.",Regina whined and he pulled her against him. "Turn it on again." "No, you'll pleasure me first. So down on your knees and under the desk.",Graham ordered and Regina huffed but sank down.

He watched her crawling under the desk and turned back to him while he sat down on his chair. He unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out of his shorts and jeans. "Suck me and I turn the panties on again.",he said and felt her hands on him. She licked him and started to pump him. She took him in her mouth and replaced the motion of her hand with her mouth. "Take him deep. I want to touch the back of your throat with my nice cock.",he said and grabbed her with a hand.

"Exactly like this. Take him deep into your mouth... Play more with your tongue... Ugh yes, like this...",he commanded and started fucking Regina's mouth. He turned the panties on but kept it so that she just got teased."You like serving me, don't you? Always on your knees to suck him and to satisfy me. Good girl.",he said and heard a low moan.

They heard footsteps and Regina stopped. "Continue. I'll handle this.",he hissed and Regina nodded. She started sucking him again and stroked his balls. He patted her a last time before Emma entered the room. They looked at each other. "Hey, Graham. Do you know where Regina is?" "Yes sure. Under my desk, sucking my cock while I talk with you.", he answered and Regina smirked.

She got faster and then teased his tip. She tasted his pre-cum and had to muffle a moan. She started licking faster and pumped him to make him cum so she could swallow his sweet treat. He rose the vibrating as answer and she felt how she got a little ocean down there. She was dripping and needed release.

"Ugh... You could also just say. I don't know... I'm going.",she said annoyed. "Wait!" "Yes?",Emma asked. "Please send Ruby. I need to discuss sheriff business with her." Emma nodded and walked away. "That was my good girl.",he said calmly. You couldn't see that he got pleasured at the moment.

Ruby came 5 minutes later in the station and locked the front door and closed the curtains. He smiled and pushed Regina away. She fell backwards and collided with the wood of the desk. "Ow..." He grabbed her and pushed her in a cell which he locked. " You both take your clothes of and give them to me.",he demanded and both obeyed.

He licked his lips when he looked at the naked women. Regina always had a shaved cunt while Ruby had sort of a pattern in her hair. Today she just had groomed hair. "You on my desk, spread your legs as wide as you can.",he pointed at Ruby who directly went over and did it. He got a Dildo out of his desk and put it on a special holding device before he adjusted it on one bar of Regina's cell. High enough for her to fuck it without problems. He grabbed Regina and led her to the dildo where he took his cuffs and cuffed Regina to the bars above her head.

"Try to hold on as long as possible. Each minute makes me more uninterested in Swan's cunt and give you one more around my cock. When you start fucking it you moan the whole time loudly. If not I will get Swan and fuck her ,like I fuck Ruby now, in front of your eyes. Understood?" "Yes.",she moaned. She loved his way of taking control over them and he patted her cheek. "Good girl."

He turned round and went to Ruby where a pulled his pants down to his ankles and plunged deep into Ruby who threw her head back and moaned. With each forceful thrust Ruby's tits bounced up and down. "Oh Graham... Fuck... I missed him so much in me... deeper... Fill me with your whole length!" "With my whole 10 inches? Were you such a good girl to deserve this, pet?" He heard a moan coming from Regina and smiled.

"Yeah, that's what you like Regina,huh? A nice 10 inches long cock in your little pussy." "Yes, sheriff...",Regina answered him and he grinned he pounded Ruby harder and felt her tightening around his cock. And suddenly he heard a loud moan from Regina who started to ride the dildo. He laughed and finished Ruby with some quick thrusts. Determined to take Regina from behind.

Ruby came hard and squirted all over his cock. "Yesssssss! Oh fuck yes... That was incredible ,Graham, lemme suck you." "No I want you to film me and Regina.",he said, gave her his phone and unlocked Regina's cell. He pulled the dildo out of her and threw him in a corner before he looked at Ruby who gave him an 'Ready' sign. He pounded Regina and fondled with one hand her breasts while the other entered Regina's cunt.

She was still dripping and couldn't control herself anymore. She screamed his name, gripped her cuffs and met every thrust. When he was almost over the edge he stopped, un-cuffed one wrist. And led her to the bed where he laid her down and cuffed her again. He entered her cunt and Regina arched into him. "Beg." "Please... Graham! I can't take it anymore! Please fuck me! Please make me cum! I promise I will come so hard for you... Oh please!" He smiled and thrusted merciless . She squirted like she promised and he stood up.

"I want to cum in your face.",he said. His cock good visible in the video. Regina kneeled in front of him and grabbed his cock. She felt her's and Ruby's cum on her hand and couldn't stop herself from licking his tip. She moaned. The three of them tasted so good that she eagerly started to lick him clean. He groaned and pushed her face away and started to pump himself. He felt how he came and smiled proudly when he saw how his cum spurted in Regina's face.

"Do you have it on the camera?",he asked Ruby who nodded and he patted Regina's hair. "Good girl." Regina wiped his cum out of her face and licked her hands clean. They didn't saw Emma who had broken in the station and watched them amazed. She never would have thought that Regina would lower herself so down. But she was also painfully aroused to see a threesome between the three hottest people in Storybrooke. She saw how they dressed and cleaned up and didn't really realized that Graham had spotted her.

She just saw how he leaned to Regina and whispered her something in the ear before she felt Regina's gaze on her. Emma backed away and ran out of the station. The three laughed and sat down on the cell bed where Graham had fucked Regina. "She watched us.",Graham said and looked at them. They cuddled and they sighed contently. "If you arrange it good enough than we could bring her into this... lifestyle.",Ruby said and they saw how Regina stiffened. "She could use this as reason to take Henry.",Regina said quietly and Graham kissed the top of her head. "She won't get Henry. I promise you that, Regina.",he said and Ruby softly stroked Regina's arm. Regina snuggled closer to Graham and put her leg over his.

"I love you both.",she whispered quietly and Ruby covered them with a blanket. "We love you too.",Graham said. "As friends?",Regina asked shyly and they looked both at her. "Yes.",they said and saw the little happy smile in Regina's face and they both kissed her before they laid down and rested a bit. "Tomorrow I'll pay my debt.",Regina said and fell asleep on Graham. He smiled, kissed her head a last time before he pulled both against him and kept them their.

**TBC...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**To the office scene here, Regina's desk hides the legs.**

The next morning Regina entered the diner. She had the vibrating panties on and sat down. She felt how they turned on. Regina muffled a moan and unconsciously rubbed her legs together. Graham walked over to her and sat down. "Hey Regina.",he said and she straddled him quickly and started to make out with him. Their pelvises grinded together and Regina moaned quietly.

"Good girl.",he whispered and smacked her ass. The diner went quiet. They watched and started whispering about them. "I think you paid your debt.",he said and smacked her ass a second time and she sat down next to him."I really hope so. That's something I hate to do.", Regina said and he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "No matter what you will tell Henry I'll stand behind you.",he said and put his hand on her thigh. Slowly he let it wander upwards to her aching cunt.

He rose the vibrating and she sighed contently. "I thought about inviting Emma.",he said and Regina shook her head. "She will take this to her advantage. That's a good reason to take a child from it's mother..." "But she couldn't keep him too because she did it too. And we are 3 people who can say that she lied. Think about it, Regina. You could spank her. Hurt her without fearing the consequences."

She couldn't think straight anymore. She was almost over the edge and she had to keep herself quiet. So she just nodded and came with a muffled moan. He grinned and his hand slipped in her panties and gathered her juices. He sucked his fingers clean and smiled. "I sent Ruby to your office at 12pm. And Emma at 12.15. And I'll come at 12.20 so please have some work for our dear Emma because I would hate to spank you with my bare hands." "Okay...",she said and Graham left.

At 12pm Regina took her panties off and waited impatiently for Ruby who entered the office at 12.05. "Under my desk and eat me out. And don't feel bothered when people enter.",she said and Ruby nodded. She quickly dove under Regina's deck and spread her legs. "Such a good girl.",Regina said and edged closer to Ruby's mouth. Regina moaned when Ruby took her first lick and she smiled. "Graham will come soon but you have to be quiet until I tell you otherwise." "Yes, Madame Mayor.",Ruby answered and nuzzled Regina's cunt with her nose.

Emma came 5 minutes later. "Ehm... H-hello R-regina...",Emma stuttered. She remembered the previous night and blushed. "Miss Swan. I think we have to talk about yesterday.",Regina said and pointed at the seat in front of her. Emma shook her head. "No... No need.",Emma said and Regina raised an eyebrow. "Sit. Now.",Regina ordered and coughed into her hand when Ruby bit down on her clit.

"We really don't have to... I... I saw nothing." "You are aware that I saw you standing there for over 5 minutes? I think nothing is something different for the two of us.",Regina said and Emma sat down defeated. "It's really your choice what you do with whom and where..." "You broke into the sheriff office, Miss Swan. I just don't know a good punishment for that.",Regina cut her off and Emma gulped.

"Ehm... I didn't." "You did. Miss Lucas locked the door.",Regina said and leaned forward. "Why don't you make it easy for us and just confess that you did it, Emma.",Regina said and Emma had a perfect view of Regina's cleavage. She tried not to look down but lost the fight and Regina smirked. "See something you like, Emma?",she said now seductively. Emma's eyes shot up and she blushed again. "Ehm...I...", she was cut off by the office door which swung open.

"Sheriff Graham. How lovely to see you.",Regina said and Graham closed and locked the door. He walked behind Emma and put his hands on her shoulder. Emma squirmed slightly under his warm hands and she kept her eyes at Regina. She was so incredible nervous. "I wonder where you put Ruby.",he said and Regina pushed herself a bit from the desk and they heard a little thud. "Ooohhh. Like you yesterday." "What?",Emma asked shocked and she remembered.

"I didn't lied to you when I told you where Regina is. You just didn't believed me.",he said in her ear and let his hands roam over her arms up to her shoulders again where he slowly slid down to her breasts. Emma's breath hitched and Regina smiled amused. Regina gripped her chair and let out a moan when she came in Ruby's face. "You might want to try her. She has a nice tongue.",Regina said lazily and pulled Ruby upwards and kissed her in front of Emma.

She smacked Ruby's ass and Emma whimpered softly. Graham laughed. "I told you, Regina. She would love to do it with us." Ruby giggled and sat down on Regina's lap while she kissed and nipped on Regina's neck. Emma felt how aroused she was. She locked eyes with Regina and saw something disturbing there. Fear. She didn't knew why Regina was scared. And then she thought about it. She was scared that this was a reason how she could take Henry.

Graham watched Regina and Ruby too and smiled. "Ruby, my dear, come here.",he said and Ruby walked over to him and he shoved some things of the desk and laid Ruby on it. Emma gasped and stood up. She didn't saw that Regina also stood up and walked towards her until she felt two hands on her hips which directed her to a new spot where she could perfectly watch Ruby and Graham.

Emma turned her head and looked at Regina who tried to ignore her. They focused on Ruby who started to moan when she felt Graham's cock on her stomach. Emma gasped when she saw how big he was and shuddered. "He is quite impressive, isn't he?",Regina whispered into Emma's ear and licked it. "Y-yes.",she said and felt how her knees got weak. Emma turned around to Regina and cupped her cheeks. Brown eyes looked in green eyes. Emma leaned down to Regina's ear. "I won't take Henry from you. I promise.",Emma whispered and then sucked at Regina's earlobe.

"Pets. Attention.",they heard Graham say and Emma turned back to them and felt how Regina leaned against her. Graham started to pound in Ruby and Emma watched how Regina slowly unbuttoned her own blouse. "Take your clothes off.",Regina whispered and Emma obeyed. They just had their underwear on when Ruby couldn't keep herself quiet anymore. "Oh Graham! Yes! Deeper! Deeeeper!",Ruby screamed and Emma whimpered. Suddenly a hand snuck in her panties.

Regina's skilled fingers pinched and rubbed Emma's clit. Emma gasped and gripped Regina. "Fuck, Regina... Fill me... Please...",she moaned and Regina shoved three fingers in her knuckle deep. Emma started to ride Regina's fingers and smiled. "You are fucking good..." "I know, my dear. Mhm, god you are so tight...",Regina said smiling and felt how Emma's walls contract around her fingers.

Emma couldn't wait any longer and pushed Regina next to Ruby on the desk who gripped the desk and moaned in pleasure. The whole desk moved with Graham's pace. "Oh Ruby you tight slut. Cum for me.",he groaned and pinched her clit. They watched how Ruby got over the edge and they moaned at the same time.

Graham retreated and Regina grabbed his cock and gathered some of Ruby's juices before she held the hand to Emma who sucked her fingers clean. Regina and Emma locked eyes and they smiled. Emma leaned down and captured her lips. Graham opened one drawer of the desk and got a strap on. He gave it to Ruby who quickly put it on.

Graham grabbed Emma and Regina and led them to the small couch table where someone could easily lay under it. "Ruby! Lay down under the table but your cock has to be in a position where Regina still can easily ride him.",he ordered and Ruby laid down. "Now, my sweet pet. Let her fill you.",he directed to Regina who sank on her knees but took a quick lick from Graham's cock before she let herself get filled by the oversized cock. She groaned and slowly circled her clit.

"So,dear Emma. On the table with your legs spread wide so Regina can eat you out.",he said and Emma obeyed. She saw Regina's hungry gaze and swallowed the lump in her throat. Regina leaned for and nuzzled Emma's pussy with her nose before she licked and dipped with her tongue into Emma's entrance. "Fuck...",Emma gasped and gripped Regina's hair. Ruby thrusted into Regina who gasped but didn't stop. Graham smiled when he saw how they all fucked each other and lowered himself down behind Regina. He spread her butt cheeks and dipped his finger into her asshole.

He heard a begging moan from Regina and smirked. "You want him in your tight little asshole? Is it that what you want?" "God... fuck yes!", Regina said and he slapped her ass before he entered her. Emma saw how Regina's eyes widened and she moaned loudly. Regina started to pump her fingers into Emma's pussy and slowly adding more until she fisted her. "Fuck... fuck... Regina! Oh god! Yes!",Emma screamed and bucked against Regina's hand.

"She is a fucking sex goddess, isn't she Emma? She always knows what to do to satisfy you.",he said and thrusted a bit faster and Regina moaned loudly. Ruby rubbed Regina's clit and they all watched how Regina came hard. Ruby followed shortly after. Graham retreated and pushed Regina away. He pulled Emma from the table and lifted her up. He started to thrust in her and felt soft hand and a tongue on their joint parts.

Ruby pushed Regina on her knees and hands before she positioned herself behind her and fucked her through her ass. "Aaww Ruby, my dear pet. Her tongue felt so nice on my balls... this selfishness is something I should spank out of you but where would be the fun in that when we have a starter to teach?",Graham said and quickened his pace so that Emma's tits would bounce with every thrust. He watched them hungrily before he bit down on one nipple and earned a lustfully gasp.

When he felt how close she was he threw her on the couch and smiled wickedly. "Pets. Come here.",he said and they crawled to him. "Do you know how dogs fuck?" They shook their heads and he looked back to Emma. "Ass against ass. Luckily I have a dildo with two fuckable sides and I want that you show Emma what kind of pets you are.",he threw them the dildo to their knees and Regina picked it up.

She dipped both sides in her wet cunt, readying them while Ruby took her strap-on off and positioned herself again. Regina pushed it in Ruby and then in herself and both took a deep breath. When they started moving their asses slapped together all the time. They moaned loudly and started to feel how they contracted around the dildo until they cried out and squirted. Both looked equal surprised about their outburst and panted heavily.

"Good girls. I think we should continue this tomorrow evening at Regina's at 10pm. And then you will all work on me at the same time. And Regina... don't forget to buy the blindfold. I still want to do that with you.",he winked at her and put his clothes on. "I still have to cum...",Emma said disappointed and Graham just pointed at the women on the ground. Then he left them alone.

Regina got up and locked the office again before she returned to them and helped Ruby to her feet. They kissed and started to touch each other in front of Emma's wanting eyes. "Oh, come on! You had your fun twice!",Emma said frustrated and Regina giggled softly before she turned to Emma with a mischievous grin. She straddled Emma's hips and started to make out with her.

"We will take good care of you.",Regina whispered and kissed her way down, over Emma's tits to her wanting pussy. "You taste so good, Emma... did you know that?",Regina asked and sucked her clit softly. They locked eyes and Emma moaned. "N-no...",she mumbled and gripped Regina's hair and the couch. Ruby slowly sat down next to Emma and pulled her head to her.

Their lips met for a passionate kiss which turned quickly to a heavy make out session with tits groping and fingering. Ruby muffled a moan when Emma rubbed her clit and thrusted three fingers in her. Regina smiled and made Emma cum. The latter screamed Regina's name and then sank exhausted into the cushions of the couch. Regina finished Ruby off and then sat down on Emma's left side.

They snuggled close and looked at each other with big grins. "That was unbelievable.",Emma said and looked at both women. She watched how they kissed over her and growled slightly. They directly turned to Emma and kissed her alternately. Then they just laid their heads on Emma's shoulders and caressed her body. "Now I know why Graham likes this. Surrounded by two hot ladies who satisfies you how you want it.",Emma said and Ruby chuckled. "And that all started with Regina being vocal during sex."

**TBC...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update. Like I already said in my other story (Help from the Evil Queen), I had a lot in my mind the last weeks. I was searching for work and now am working, on the same time I handle school and then I was on holidays for a week without much internet:) And well, school started again (not nice... I miss holidays *sniff*) and now I got a mild pneumonia... nothing serious but still annoying to no end...**

**Anyway, I hope you like the chapter:D **

Regina was preparing herself for their night. She was excited. He never had used a blindfold on her and she was interested in how he would use Emma and Ruby. Graham always was the first one because he came half an hour earlier. She heard him walking up the stairs and entering her room. "Hey.",he said and Regina turned around. "Hey.",she answered with a smile and walked to him. He kissed her hard and she pressed herself against him. "You are early.",she whispered against his lips and he chuckled. "Well, You are just so irresistible that I had to come earlier than the other just to have more of you.",he said and saw her wide grin.

"Mhm.",Regina kissed him again and he led her to the bed and straddled her. They both knew that they could just make out together but it was enough for them. "We'll be using your nice playroom again.",he said and kissed throat. "Okay.",she answered and they softly kissed each other again. "Maybe the next time we can be a bit softer again?",she asked him insecure. "Okay.",he whispered against her lips. He knew that she just needed a soft night after a longer time rough sex. It was a usual thing for them. "Just the two of us or do you want them in too?" "I... just with you.",she answered and he nodded.

They parted when they heard the doorbell. "Open for them. I just get the blindfold.",Regina said and he nodded. "Put something more slutty on.",he told her and grabbed her ass and gave her a last soft kiss before he left the room. She grinned wildly and quickly changed into a black dress which barely covered her ass and showed much of her cleavage. She grabbed the blindfold and slipped in black high-heels before she headed back down. Emma was standing there with a jeans and a blouse. "Hi.",Emma said shyly and Regina greeted her with a heated kiss and opened one more button of Emma's blouse. "Trust me. He will chose you to train first. Being the first one is more pleasurable.",Regina whispered in her ear and Emma nodded.

Ruby arrived a minute later and they walked downstairs to the playroom. Graham took the blindfold and put it on Regina before he slowly started to undress her kissing. When she was naked she took a deep breath and pushed her chest more out. He kneaded her breasts and pinched her nipples. She gripped behind herself in his hair and moaned. He chuckled. He mentioned for Emma to get on her knees and crept towards Regina. "Ruby please get a strap-on.",he said to her and that distracted Regina enough to not feel Emma approaching.

When she suddenly felt a tongue on her slit she gasped and bucked against it. She gripped a fistful of Emma's hair and pulled her even closer. "Emma, who is the controlling right now?",Graham asked her sharply and Emma looked at him. "I?",she asked him and he nodded. "Than don't let her control you.",he snapped playfully and smacked Regina's ass. Emma gripped Regina's hand and held her away from her hair before she continued her work in a slower teasing way. "Make her beg for you." "Keep your hand off of me.",Emma warned Regina who slowly retreated her hand and grabbed Graham's ass.

Ruby came back to them. "Undress, Ruby.",Graham ordered and she slowly started to strip for him. He grinned and started kissing Regina's shoulder and letting one hand trail down to her ass where he dipped two fingers in and scissored them. Regina gasped and whimpered then softly. "More...",she breathed and heard chuckling from the others. "Soon.",Emma said and smacked her pussy. She started to slowly fist Regina who groaned and rode her fingers. "Stop.",Graham ordered Emma when he felt Regina getting near to her edge. He led her to the hanging shackles and cuffed her before he walked around her a few times until she couldn't say any longer where he or anyone else was.

She shuddered when she felt his hand trail down her stomach between her legs and threw her head back. "How does it feel? Not to know where someone is. What someone will do.",he said and pulled a whip out of his sleeve and suddenly smacked her stomach. She moaned and he kissed the whipped spot. He was more tender with her. Ruby and Emma were a bit confused but didn't say anything.

Emma had pushed Ruby on the bed and took the strap-on in her hand and forced it completely in Ruby who yelped and then moaned too. "You wanna know what just happened?",Graham whispered sultry in Regina's ear who nodded quickly. "Emma is fucking Ruby with the black thick strap-on you bought some weeks ago.",he whispered and licked her ear shell. "Oh you should see it. Ruby is so ready for her. I bet she even tastes nice. How did she taste when you had to eat her out?" "D-delicious...",Regina said shakily and he let his hands ghost over her body.

She heard Ruby's loud pleasured screams. "Emma! Oh god! Faster! Yes! Oh my god... Emmaaaaa!" The bed squeaked slightly through their quick movements. "Oh you should see how wet Ruby already is. It's like her pussy wants it deep in her as much and fast as possible. You can even see her juices dripping down on the bed...",he whispered and smacked her pussy with the whip and she grinded herself against him. She licked her lips hungrily and felt a leg between hers. Graham had leather pants on and gripped her hips.

"Rub yourself on my leg.",he ordered and she obeyed. "Mhm... God...Graham...",she moaned and he chuckled. "You want to be fucked by my cock? You want to be fucked like Ruby?",he asked her and she nodded. Emma had brought Ruby over the edge who came with a loud scream and then collapsed. Emma grinned and licked the juices. She stood up and walked over to Regina before she crashed their lips together. Regina who hadn't heard her eagerly kissed her back while Graham stepped back and undressed himself.

Ruby stood up too and put on the strap-on after a nod from Graham. "Undress Emma.",he ordered Emma and Emma stepped back. Regina leaned forward to last it longer but Emma was to quick for her. She huffed but gasped when she felt the whip on her ass again. He mentioned for Ruby to step behind Regina. He placed his hands on Regina's hips and forced Ruby to enter her without a warning. "That's not you, Graham.",she said and he grinned. "How do you know that?",he asked her and stepped around to face her again.

He sucked on her breasts and reached around her body for Ruby. "Your cock... he is thicker.",she said and he grinned. "You pay very close attention.",he lifted her up and entered her too. Both pounded in her and she started kissing his neck. Emma came back to them and he grabbed Emma's chin and kissed her hard. She moaned and felt her knees getting weak. "Why don't we move this to the bed?",he asked them and they all nodded.

He un-cuffed Regina and softly led her to the bed. She laid down and he spread her legs. "God, so beautiful.",he breathed and let Emma bent over the bed edge so that she faced Regina's pussy but offered her ass to Graham. Ruby had freed herself of the strap-on again and climbed on Regina. She hovered over her face. Regina smelled the arousal and lifted her hands. She found Ruby's thighs and inched them up and down.

She licked her lips and blew some air against Ruby's slit. Graham started to pound Emma from behind while the Regina ate Ruby and Emma ate Regina out. Ruby rode Regina's face and soon came over Regina's face and collapsed next to her. She stroke Regina's hair and kissed her deeply. The pace from the other two increased. Skin slapping against skin and Regina's wanting moans were the only noises in the room. Emma soon came too and Graham retreated from her and pulled them all on their feet and forced them on the knees then.

They started licking and sucking his cock until he came. He mostly spurted into Regina's face because she was the one directly in front of him. Emma was to her left and Ruby to her right. They lapped the juices and he smiled. "Oh, you did that fine. Dress now.",he ordered and helped Regina up and against him. "Where are your pills? I need them.",he whispered softly and she leaned up to him. "In the drawer.",she whispered back. The other two dressed and waited for new orders.

"I need to retrain her. She has lost a bit of her touch.",he said and they nodded. They waved goodbye and left. He carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

Graham undid her blindfold and she adjusted to the light. He wiped her face and then kissed her lovingly. "Thank you, Graham.",she whispered against his lips and pulled him down on the bed. He kissed every spot on her stomach and than trailed further down to her sex. She loved his tongue. He was so skilled with it. She pulled him up again after he licked her a few times. "Graham... I need you...",she whispered and he crawled upwards again and wrapped her leg around his waist. He stroked it softly and kissed her neck and mouth.

"Mhm... I love your taste.",he said and she smiled. She flopped him on his back and straddled him. She guided his cock in her entrance and started to ride him while she leaned down and locked their lips. He caressed every available inch of skin he could reach and held her close. "Graham...",she whispered, breathing heavily. "Yeah?" "I...I love you.",she said and they locked eyes. "I love you too.",he answered and they came hard together.

She laid down next to him and faced him. She stroked his chest and placed some kisses on it. He pulled her close and covered them more tightly. "Thank you, Graham." "You are welcome, Gina.",he answered and stroked her cheek. "You still want to have three- or foursomes?" "She shrugged. "I like them... I just need times like today too...",she answered and he nodded. "Okay.",they kissed a last time before they fell asleep.

**TBC...?**


End file.
